Love Me Like You Do -Helsa: One-shot
by Kyllie'sDreams
Summary: The most beautifull thing of her relationship are the memory's. She missed him more then anything.


_You're the night, you're the light._

_You're the colour of my blood._

_You're the cure, You're the pain._

_You're the only thing i wanna touch..._

_Never knew that it could mean so much...So much..._

_You're the feel, i don't care_

_Cause i've never been so high_

_Follow me to the dark._

_Let me take you past our satellites..._

_You can see the world you brought to life...To life..._

_So love me like you do..._

_(*)_

The sun was setting and the stars appeared. The Queen of Arendelle laid down in the grass, eyes thick and glossy but her lips smiled. She felt the wind kissing her cheeks and the sun gave her a hug, telling her that it was okay. She had to accept his fate. There was never she could do about that. She was a puppet, nothing more then a marionette.

_Today Prince Hans Westerguard had been executed._

They had absolutely no mercy with them. She closed her eyes...The pain was a hell. Every thing she saw reminded her of him: The flowers, the sun, the moon even her own sister had been a part of that. The tears rolled on her eyes. But she keeped smiling.

(*)

_"Hold on!" Hans ran behind Elsa. It was a mid summer day and they had been running in the woods. Elsa ran away laughing and playfull. Hans was right behind her and was about to catch her._

_"I'm coming for you!" Hans jumped forwards and landed on Elsa. Together they rolled down the hill untill they landed in the meadow. Elsa on top on his chest as they laid down for a few moments. She gazed in those green orbs of him and smiled. He smiled sheepish back. She started to blush as she noticed that his lips were locked on hers. He blushed too. The wind blowed in his hair and the sun made his eyes glow, the smell of flowers was heavy in the air. She leaned forward towards him as he mimics. She finally felt his soft lips on hers and they made it a long passionate kiss. Every second was magic. She would never let go of him_

(*)

She opened her eyes. That special summer day...That day that she showed how much she loved him. Their first kiss...She closed her eyes for a new memory.

(*)

_The colours had the same colours as his hair: Auburn. The smell of rain and leaves was in the air. They walked along the water. Hans slammed a hand around her. She snuckled in his coat. Although the cold didn't bother her. She felt the warmth inside of her. The warmth that she felt when she touched him, the warmth that she felt when they kissed. Suddenly Hans turned around and started to kiss her pretty roughly. She was caught surprise but she did go along. Her fingers got tangled in his hair. They finally broke their kiss and Hans gazed in her eyes._

_(*)_

Elsa opened her eyes again. The warmth slowly disappeared leaving a soft kiss on her lips. She gazed into the sky, the stars were out toninght.

(*)

_"We can't hide it forever Elsa!" Hans slammed his fist against the wall of her room. "We can't hide this! They'll soon or later find out there is somthing between us!"_

_"Then what can i do?!" Elsa stood up and walked around the room. "So, you're gonna tell the truth!?" Hans closed his eyes and bawld his fist. "Of course not! They'll kill me if they know" Elsa ran to Hans and hugged him as thight as possible. Her tears streamed down on her face. She quietly wisphered: "I hate this war...I don't want it. The Duke can go Shit himself..." Hans lifted her face and gazed tight in her blue orbs. "You're the Queen You need to lead this! You can do this!" Hans carresed her face and started to kiss her lips with pasion. They landed on her bed and kissed roughly. _

(*)

Her heart beated wild and her eyes let tears escape from left and right. The sun was almost down and gived Arendelle a golden glow.

(*)

_It was over...Everything they had is now gonna break. The Duke Of Weselton caught them while running. They ran past the village and they could escape...But Hans got shot in the leg with an arrow and fell down. It was impossible for her to leave him behind. She keeped the guards away as long as she could. Hans was getting executed by the hands of the Duke. She lost everything Her crown, her Man, Her sister's trust. She looked around the prison. The Duke said that she could watch how Hans would get hanged. She screamed it out and cried. She would do everything if he got to live. But no...He only enjoyed it how she felt pain...Anna got to escape out of Arendelle with Kristoff. She had no idea how they were doing. Suddenly a guards was standing in front of her. 'Come Queen Elsa! let's join the execution." It was horroible._

_She got to say atleast some last few words. As her tears streamed down. "I Love you..." Hans wishpered back: "I'll will always be here with you..." And then the strop got around his neck and the barrel on where he was standing got kicked away. After a few seconds hanged he there with dead eyes. She promised him she would fight for her kingdom. A lot of red got spilled and there was no such thing anymore as: 'The Duke Of Weselton'_

_(*)_

A pain shooted in Elsa's chest. It had turned completly dark and the stars had come out. They were beautifull. But one star shined from all others.

"Hey..." The star blinked in reply.

"Love me like you do..."

She closed her eyes and imagened in her head Hans' voice. "I will..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song. **

**This is nothing that i have ever written before! **


End file.
